coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6390 (29th September 2006)
Plot Charlie Stubbs is the only topic of conversation at the Barlow household. Tracy tells Ken and Deirdre that he won’t know what has hit him. Kevin tells Sally, Rosie and Sophie that his dad, Bill is going to treat them to a holiday for their twentieth wedding anniversary. Shelley tells Bev she won't be attending her wedding as Charlie would know where to find her. Bev's disappointed. Charlie and Maria arrive back from Birmingham. He drops Maria round the corner out of sight. Fred's under a lot of pressure trying to run the shop and help Ashley out with the kids. He worries how they'll cope without him and knows he'll miss them. Charlie lets himself into the house with flowers and Tracy slaps him across the head with them. Charlie thinks she's found out about Maria and is relieved when she says she knows he slept with Shelley. He's shocked to hear Shelley's pregnant. Distraught Tracy insists he must force her to have an abortion. Blanche is aware of Ken and Deirdre whispering behind her back. She wrongly suspects them of wanting to put her in a home. Charlie confronts Shelley in back yard of the Rovers. He pins her against a wall and demands she has an abortion. Shelley refuses but assures him he will have nothing to do with his child and she'll make sure of that. Violet discovers loads of text messages from Jamie on Sean's phone. Sean admits he fancies Jamie. Violet wants Sean to ask Jamie out to test his sexuality. Tracy locks Charlie out of the house and slings his belongings out after him. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *18 Victoria Street - Squat *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *Final appearance of Sally Lindsay as Shelley Unwin. *Ashley Peacock (Steven Arnold) is credited but doesn't appear. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie returns to the Street after his illicit trip with Maria, oblivious to the barrage of abuse that Tracy has been saving up for him; Shelley tries unsuccessfully to avoid her ex; Audrey reminisces about her past relationship with Fred; and Violet decides she wants the truth about Jamie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,570,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2006 episodes